New
by ddanime224
Summary: New things await.3 years after the war Mei feels it's time to meet someone and moves to konaha latter finds him the raven headed uchiha.Let The Games Begin
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfiction**


	2. Journey

**My firs****t Fanfiction**

* * *

What a long day Mei huffed She had been signing paper afterpaper. She zoomed out of her office leaving a trail of flames behind knocking over people jumping over tables even running on the ceiling she just wanted to get out. Walking through the streets of kirigakure she felt lonely it seemed that everybody had a companion but her she wanted someone to love, and love wanted to break down and cry 'I can't cry she repeated I can't cry' Letting one tear out her right eye she thought '

'Just like Uchiha ' in her mind was an image of Sasuke at the five kage summit blood dripping down his ruby red eye .With that blushed like a tomato.'I need me an uchiha'

Getting home she instantly laid on her bed thinking about sasuke

uchiha'he calmed down after the war but he still was an S ranked criminal that would be bad for my image '

' what am I saying I don't what to be mizukage any more I did enough during the war and made my village proud now it's time to do something for me

she thought but that's selfish

I'm not getting any younger I need to use what I have I'm pretty and I can't let that go to waist . After having that confrintation with Her self she went to sleep.

Early in the morning she took a shower looking at her body she said

'I'm pretty and I can't let that go to waist

After the shower she thought she eould give her resignation speech and left her house it was hard for her saying goodbye to everyone children hugged her and pervs got to touch her

'I'm leaving so what not like their going to get another female mizukage and I pray if it is a male the won't try to touch him either' .

She sent a messenger hawk (thinking about sasuk team taka clever she thought to her self ) to Tsunade stating that she was going to move to konaha. Not waiting she took of running( ninja style) under the bird for guidance to the leaf 'Sasuke Here I Come'.

**Thanks for reading give me more ideas please review pretend I made a smiley k stay fresh**


	3. Closer

**Hey everybody a new chapter**

* * *

As Mei traveled on the road to the the leaf she cold see the kage mountain she was amazed how you can see it over all the billion and millions trees no wonder why it was a masterpiece and the leaf was proud old was vetting tired but she didn't what to lose the hawks trail,but she had to rest and decide to set camp on the forest floor but first she had to deal with her growling was again amazed on how many different types of fruit there ,blueberries,oranges ,plums,grapes and dragon had the best fruit salad ever but the hard part was going to sleep.

**Oh My Gosh If I Hear A Mother Sound I'll...**

She herd a loud rustling sour com from a face showed killing intentions on her face and she grew pointy horns as she thswang a massive ninja star at it.

Ssssssss squish...

Was all the noise she she went out side she saw what was left of her target a tree long man eating anaconda .She concluded the the snake moved from the bush to the tree and out of no wear the her messenger hawk landed on a branch near the snake she could see the drool come from the hawks beak.

It's yours bird you deserve it for guiding me this far to the village.

**Sqwak...**

Was all the bird said as it leaped off of the branch and started feasting on the large it ate the the hawk got bigger and bigger and bigger until it was the size of two large boxes staked on top of each the hawk finished eating it gave me a look that said get off of your big butt and let's ok She said with a smart tone in her the hawk took of it look as if it could not keep balance with it's chang in size Mei laughed but soon after the bird gave her a death glare and she stoped What a attitude just like Sasuke with that thought she began to smile with a lite blush on her face.

It seemed the sky started to change from a midnight blue to a pinkish orangeish color that made her warm inside .Knowing that the hawk would reach the hokage before her she decides to stroke throughout the village market places smelling all the different aromas and seeing all the different sites to be seen like smiling was magical being in the streets of the village and not being in a office hadn't felt that feeling in a long noticed a person jumping from roof to roof sasuke heading to the kage tower also the hawk was fling right behind him then what shocked her the most was that tubes the neck of the bird like he new the bird.

**TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME The message is sent to Stunade,Next time arrangements with an review PEACE**


	4. Arrangements

**New** **chapter **

* * *

Sasuke was now a anbu elite general but still he could tell that the village did not trust him fully not all of them at were a cape,at the end of the cape were rips in it making it look (batman style like).Also his hair grew always had a determined face ready to do anything for the seeing that the window of the hokage office was open he decided to do something extraordinary he ran at top speed did a flip in the air and landed gracefully in a kneeling position .As he landed his cape surrounded him.

Show of the...the village elders said as the left the room

Hokage samma I have succeeded in my mission...Sasuke said in his emotionless tone also my hawk seems to have been summoned and is now caring a message.

Alright let me see it...

The hawk saw that Stunade held out her hand but instead it dropped the note in between her large breasts instead .

That bird of yours Uchia...She said in a aggravated tone.

As the bird went back to Sasukes shoulder it turned it's back on Stunade and turned it's head and began to kind of laugh at his insult to the hawk a death she read the massage her face changed to regular to can you do something for me.

Yes hokage samma

You know what the mizukage looks like right

Yes

Ok she's in the village find her and bring her to me

Ok be back in a few

Sasuke stood he performed his favorite teleportation jutsu that orochimaru taut him the one where the flames rise up from his feet until it reaches his head then he teleported he always felt proud of it.

Mei finished helping a little girl find her runaway girl seemed to love the cat so much. Mei decided to put all her effort and time into finding that looked down ever ally ,on top of every roof until she found the cat mateing with another cat

Looks like he wanted his business... Mei said

Thank you miss...She said in a cheerful tone

Your and when the cat has it's litter make sure to look for me ok my name is Mei

Ok my name is Asiru thank you again.

Mei felt good to help out a kid she went to the cafe for a ice latte. She was happy to see Sasuke sitting at a table. Not noticing him getting irritated with the girls screaming his she got her drink she sat in front of seemed to not hear her as he had his hands over his ears Sa..Su.. Ke She said nodging him in the never thought he would be able to find her this easily.

How you been sasuke... she said in a interested and flirtation tone

Nothing much I've been doing my duties as a anbu general keeping everything in order field missions and aside from that I've been showing of my skills at academy for the youngsters .Why am I talking to her I have a duty to get her to the hokage there's just something attracting me to her...Sasuke thought in his head

Oh cool...she said as She crosed her legs and twirled her straw in her cup.

Sasuke blushed a little she's cute in her unique way.. he this action she decided to turn up the heat .Being extra she pushed her cup to her chest making it move in different ways and then took a sip of her that, he couldn't keep his cool he blushed was having fun messing with I'll let him breath She said to her now cooling off said that it was time to go to the hokage the girls saw what Mei did and decided that Sasuke would fall for her and gave up hope.

Sasuke walked in and said I have retrieved the Mizukage he said with a blush and a little pride in his that she came in.

Take a seat

Sure let's get down to buisnes Mei said,are there any new homes.

Uchiha thank you,you are relieved from your duties today after that he performed his flame teleportation jutsu he disappeared leaving Mei with a face full of seeing Mei's reaction she said he's a mager show of She commented lazily.

Back to business, I have searched for all the buildings and none seem to be empty our village has been saw the look of disappointment in Mei face.

But there are houses in the Uchiha you live on your own she asked ?

No I gave all my money to charity in my home village.

Fine you'll stay with Sasuke and if he's not ok with that then send him to me k

Gatcha she winked.

**That's all folks Next chapter New home adjustments**


	5. Home Arrangements

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews and help sorry if some things don't make sense I don't know how to take of auto correct and I'm type on my kindle I might not update often cause of middle school homework**

* * *

Mei had a hard time finding the Uchiha compound but she was on her way until a man with a greasy smile took her hand and pushed her into an the ally came five other men .The 1st man that grabbed her pushed her onto the wall and put his body on hers and started howling like a wolf while all th the other guys either begged for a turn or cheered demanded her to do dance for them when she denied the started beating was silently moving onto the scene in the shadows .No one noticed all the wire's Sasuke set around man pulled her pants slightly down and another reached for her underwear.

Out of no where **CHIDORI **

All of the wire's cought blood began to get fried as the sizzling and the tearing of skin continued

Sasuke that's enough

They deserve to feel pain for what they did to you . His eyes were ruby red and his voice as violent as Hades himself

**SASUKE** she screamed

AMA...TER...ASU.

It was all over all existence of the men were gone no blood no bones no organs everything disiperd in the amaterasu..Mei started to cry at what she saw the terror in the men's eyes it was too much Sasuke went all out.

it's ok even though they would have had life in prison they would have been beaten to death secretly so either way the would have that was wrong to say he started to be honest with her.

I'm sorry I just lost myself I can't watch those I care about get treated like that .Unfairly,can't fight back odds agents you I can't watch that happen.

She didn't say anything but Sasuke knew somehow he was scooped her up and cradled her in his arm and whispered in her ear I will always protect you always.A soft smile curved on her lips as she slept in his had a dream but it was blank she only heard Sasuke's words I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT woked up in the middle of the night to take of her clothes and leave her undercloths on she wold be nominated best sleep walker/dresser in the world maybe the universe .

She awoke early in the morning to take a a minute what I forget oh my towel

Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE

What ? he said in an annoyed tone

when a woman calls a man better answer quick

That's it

No don't play smart with me you get my towel ?

Why...?

I can't walk around naked...

It possible but you don't want to...

UCHIHA..!

Ok fine...

Sasuke walked up from the basement to the bathroom he opened the door then immediately after he saw a glimpse of her he shut his eyes as he walk in with his arm outstretched and towel in his after his hand touched something squishy trying to figure out what it was he touched it again.

Sasuke can you not touch that...

Forget turning red his face turned purple walking up to him he thought he was going to get breaking any space between them raised her hand and rubed the back of his head .

Sasuke thanks for closing your eyes now...

NOW GET OUT her voice filled with murder scareing the living sasuno out of gave him the chills as he left the bathroom.

Feeling sorry for what he had done he decided to go out to the store to get some ingredients for the best breakfast ever Uchiha pride written all over his face determined to make it up to she came into the room deciding on what to wear was the hard part since she wasn't going out she decided to take casual clothing out of the way she went down to night she pick out a sort of reveling night gown that went a little below the hips. After that she picked out all her favorite movies out of Sasuke's DVD felt tired that was hard work so when she was finished she stretch out all over Sasuke's couch not caring that the gown crumbled up all the way up past her stomach and a little bit below her chest.

**Mei and Sasuke are unknowingly preparing the start of their long relationship that they will have to chapter date**


	6. Date

New chapter YEA special thanks to stop teasing it motivates me to keep this upm

* * *

Sasuke couldn't see over the bags he got from the grocery for him he left the door the house he saw Mei in a unusually way on his couch .Her legs were widely spread apart one hanging of the couch and the other on the headrest.'Considering her loss of composure she seems to be comfortable being with me',Sasuke his composure he walk up to her quickly gave her a kiss on the lips and let her continue to gracefully brushed her lips with one finger and said Sasuke in the softest voice possibly.

She looked all around for her arms to support her upper body she started to sit up but instantly she was trapped in a sweet aroma .Forgetting about Sasuke she followed the aroma out of the living room and into the saw Sasuke blending smoothies in a blender."Who are those for your girlfriend "she said in a flirty tone,"yeah for you",he replied "who ever said that I was your girlfriend" she said in a smart tone with her hands on her hips "look babe do you want one or not " "yeah babe I want it " she said in a deeper flirtatious tone .Both trying hard not to extremely blush after that last sentence."Sasuke.I got some movies come with "she said with a head tilt, "sure call it a date" , "a date "she said with a big blush

Sasuke could stand but to stare at Mei as she bent down to pick a movie . "Sasuke" , " um yeah " he replied "were you staring at my butt ?" She said looking through the movie shelf , "no"... "yeah whatever " she said with doubt in her voice , "how about this movie Sasuke" seeing that he found it better to sit on the floor than on the couch when watching movies. He sat criss cross applesauce,Mei sat in the space that was left Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"So Sasuke were together now right " , " Yeah ", "you won't half to sleep in the basement now cause were sleeping in your bed right ", "Together", "yes Sasuke together I promise not to force anything on you but if you take to long to make the move then I'll do it for ya ","Not tonight right"," of force not I'm not ready for that either, we'll know when it's time", "Sasuke don't turn around wrap your arms around me embrace me let me see how much you care" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist she wrapped her legs around him

They lay wrapped in love together hearts and souls linked as for the last time but for the first.

**Next chapter training**


	7. help

**Sorry for the wait Wi-Fi went is serious ok I need help with ideas for the story I am a first time publisher and if any body what's to be like a assistant (stop teasing) I'm talking to you man I need your help. right know I have 3 ideas for the story and not enough time to publish them fast because of school or homework. maybe tomorrow I might have time but I seriously need more ideas and help thank you.**


End file.
